Crest of the Dragon
by Lady Zahara
Summary: Raimundo's transition to leadership isn't as easy as he makes it appear. Working together, the group tries to advance to the next level, but could the past be distracting them from the present? The fifth Dragon Warrior has yet to reveal themselves. A circumstance Hannibal Bean is more than willing to extort. A fan envisioned fourth season.


Fatally Optimistic

1600 years ago, back when the great masters were still in training, a dangerous evil had made itself known. He used an ancient magic to manipulate the powers of the Elemental Dragon Warriors to rule the lands. This warrior called himself Hannibal Bean. Under his reign, the dragons in training were powerless, unable to use their Xiaolin Elements. However, this power wasn't enough. Hannibal wanted the ultimate power, eternal youth. Using his might, he destroyed the Xiaolin Temple and unsealed the Scroll of Jong. Within its passages was the Fountain of Youth, a potion that would give the user immortality. However, it required one rare ingredient; the blood of a dragon.

Misinterpreting the instructions, Hannibal made a potion using blood from his shield, only to be trapped eternally in a monstrous form. His quest for longevity had ripped his empire and human body from him, which left him too weak to fight on his own. With each new try, the potions fell shorter and shorter from their mark. Eventually, his physical state was too weak to take anymore experimentation. So he found himself a new test subject, one of the chosen ones.

~ v ~

A chilly summer wind blew over the empty beach of Alaska. On another Wu hunt, the Xiaolin Warriors were struggling to find the Shen Gong Wu. It had already been half an hour, and there was still no sign of the Wu. Even Jack Spicer was struggling to keep his locator functioning in the humidity. Clay rubbed his arms and looked up to the shivering dragon perched on his hat.

"I don't figure your sniffer's cleared up enough to help us?" Clay sighed.

"Sorry, I've got zip." Dojo shook his head. "I always was more of a Spring dragon."

"Maybe," A smug Heylin Witch cawed, "you should stop relying on a gecko to find all your Shen Gong Wu."

"GECKO!?" Dojo seethed. A dim glow came from the base of the hill. "THERE! It's there!" Xiaolin and Heylin alike ran head long toward the luminescent sand. It was Jack who was victorious. He held up the bronze tunic with pride.

"The Terrecota Beizi is mine!" He cackled.

"Oh no you don't!" Kimiko shouted. She and Wuya lunged at the Wu causing the boy genius to shriek in terror. "A Showdown Trio." She challenged.

"My Ring of the Nine Dragons against your Sun Chi Lantern and Silk Spitter." Wuya added.

"Fine, fine," Jack said through a mouth full of sand, "but I got here first so I pick the showdown. We race," he looked over at the frigid ocean, "on jet skis. First to reach the Beizi wins."

"LET'S GO!" They shouted. "Xiaolin Showdown!" Ice shot across the ocean and down below sea level. Arching waves were frozen into walls, the sea life within statuesque in mid-swim, which acted as the path for the roaring water. With no reguards for the weather, their showdown gear was comprised of fairly revealing swimsuits. The three found themselves mounted on Jet Skis, engines reved and ready for the race.

"GONG TI TAN PAI!" They shouted. Jack immediately turned and pointed the magical spindle at this opponents.

"Silk Spitter!" The pearlesent goo shot out and formed a net-like trap over the two, preventing them from reaching the handles. "What's wrong girls?" Jack chortled. "Afraid of getting your hair wet?" He fish-tailed, soaking the pair, before zooming off. Wuya tore off the solidified casing and chased after Jack.

"Oh he is so going to pay!" Kimiko hissed as fire ran up her body. Her element charcolised the silk, returning her free range of motion as she floored the gas.

"I didn't know she could do that." Clay murmured.

"This doesn't look good." Raimundo agreed. While his knowledge of magical machinery was limited, he was certain that fire did not mix with this particular challenge.

"Perhaps her anger is once more getting the better of her." Omi suggested.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted. "You have to calm down!"

"Raimundo's right," Clay added, "if that tank catches fire, you're done for!" The three racers came up to sharp left turn. Jack was still in the lead as they rounded the corner, but Wuya was quickly gaining. Pulling on the handles , she went to turn, only to have the machine turn in the opposite direction into a wall. The impacte was fierce, and the shout of frustration she gave was hardly graceful.

"Curse these infernal contraptions!" She kicked the wall to point the nose in the proper direction. "Whoever heard of a showdown with stupid machines anyway." Now far behind, Wuya had to gun it if she even wanted to get back in the running. The spectating monks cheered as Kimiko came up on Jack's tail.

"Wudai Mars-"

"NO!" The group shouted.

"Use a different element!" Raimundo flailed his arms about wildly.

"A better element!" Omi added. "Which would be whatever element you chose." He amended. Kimiko held the golden lantern aloft.

"Sun Chi Lantern, WATER!" A huge wave swallowed up Jack.

"Yes!" Omi cheered. He quelled his excitement to grin sheepishly at his peeved companions. "My happiness comes from Kimiko's success?" He explained transparently. "Of course it had nothing to do with the fact she chose my element over yours."

Wuya growled, she was nowhere close to the finish!

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!" A carbon copy of Wuya leaped into the air and bounced off of Jack as he resurfaced. "Oh dear, it looks like you got your hair wet." The original Wuya chuckled as she splashed Jack. "Hope that helped."

"Hey!" He sputtered. The double landed in front of Kimiko and then sprung for Jack's downed machine a few yards ahead.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!" The double called, yet she didn't disappear, merely smirked as she zoomed toward the finish line. Kimiko looked over her shoulder to see Wuya's abandoned Jet Ski hurtling toward her without a driver. With no time to change course, the two vehicles collided. There was a collective cringed from the private audience as Kimiko went flying through into the water. Clawing at the water, the young dragon spat,

"Sun Chi Lantern!" But it was too late. Wuya had crossed the finish line.

The showdown arena lapsed and folded in on itself, returning the group to the Alaskan beach. Unfortunately, the three competitors were still soaked to the bone.

"Once again, it pays to be evil." Wuya chuckled.

"Do not fret Kimiko," Omi beamed, "the Terrecota Beizi only brings rocks to the user. It is most useless since we already have Clay."

"Hey now, I'm not a Shen Gong Wu." Clay objected. "Just because I can use Earth Techniques, doesn't mean y'all can."

"Yes," Omi nodded, "but why would we want to?"

"Can it you two!" Kimiko shivered. "Argue on your own time, I need to get back to the temple to change." The monks gave her wide birth as she stomped over to Dojo.

"You can take the seat up front," Rai suggested, "less wind chill."

~ v ~

Wuya crept into the massive cave, watchful for any of Chase's wildcats. However, it appeared that there were none by the back entrance. Odd, usually the mangy beasts were crawling all over the place. She tried her best to hide the new Shen Gong Wu within her robe before she got caught. However, she was too late. The sound of a man clearing his throat echoed throughout the cavern.

"Just what in the name of evil do you think you're going?" Chase drawled.

"I was- err-" Wuya glanced down at the Wu in her possession. "Having these polished for you." She did her best to give him a charming smile.

"Last I checked," Chase said with an eyebrow raised, "silk does not need to be polished." Wuya stuttered as she did her best to think of an excuse. "Don't waste your breath. I have little intrest in you obsession over those useless trinkets." Wuya bit her lip and growled.

"Sun Chi Lantern!" She hollered. Chase chuckled and stepped out of the beam.

"How interesting, usually you take a couple of hours to prove my point." He dusted off his shoulder. "Let me know when you finally give up on using those toys and I'll consider revaluating your worth." He sniggered, leaving the witch to fume.

"I do not have take this from you! Terrecota Beizi!" The stone of Chase's palace ripped away from the structure and formed a towering pile behind her. "Rise my rock creatures!" The lantern glowed an iridescent green. The rock behind her began to erupt in a green flame and formed a granite panther five times her height. A roar bellowed from the beast. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but it will do." She pointed at the Prince of Darkness, who was poised to fight. The golem like creature thundered toward him as he went to kick Wuya in the face. With a jagged jaw, the creature snatched him up by the leg. "I think it's time for a little change in the pecking order around here." She snapped her fingers and the panther threw him through the wall and out of the cave. "You should have studied more when you were with Dashi." She used the glowing Beizi to seal the hole up with a slam.

~ v ~

"I am just saying that out of all the elements, Earth is the more reliable element." Clay professed later on the training ground.

"Reliable? If Earth is so reliable, then why is water the element of choice in medicine?" Omi countered.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Ancient Chinese medicine Buster Brown." Dojo clarified.

"Be that as it may," Clay shook his head, "it doesn't change the fact that Earth attacks, in general, have been more effective against our enemies."

"That is not true," Omi scowled, "my ice technique has never failed."

"But you need the Orb of Tornami to do it." Clay pointed out. The two looked to their leader who held his hands up.

"Don't even think about it. Just because I'm leader now, that doesn't mean I have to settle all of your arguments." He coughed. "Besides, Wind trumps all of you." The trio launched themselves into a three way argument. Though it was hard to hear when they were talking over each other.

"DOJO!" The three called.

"Alright, I'm right here, geez." Dojo threw on a tiny judge's rob. "Each one of you will take turns stating your case, starting with Clay." He banged a gavel and let the cowboy step forward.

"To my knowledge, there is not a Shen Gong Wu that can create an earthquake. However, previous Xiaolin Dragons have been able to." Said Clay. Dojo nodded his head sagely.

"This is true, but elemental manipulation on that scale doesn't start until you're a Shoku warrior at the earliest."

"I've got this in the bucket." Omi grinned.

"Bag." Raimundo corrected, yet Omi stayed vigilant.

"Unlike my other warrior, I have used my element to travel through time!" Omi wiggled his fingers for effect, earning a pleased hum from the judge. Riamundo calmly stepped forward.

"I can fly." He bowed shallowly and returned to his place in line.

"Point Raimundo!" Dojo cheered.

"WHAT?" Omi gasped. "How does flying outrank time travel?"

"Everyone wants to fly." Dojo elaborated. "Specifically you all fly every day, using me. Flying isn't just a talent, it's an art." His eyes watered a bit as he spoke. Just as Omi was about to argue, the ground beneath them shook. They turned to see Clay had made a small barn.

"Crude," Dojo commented, "but effective."

"I like to keep things practical." Clay tilted his hat.

"Clay gets a point." Dojo nodded. Omi's face pinched into a frown.

"I do not believe I have properly made my point." Omi held the blue orb over his head. "Orb of Tornami!" A flood poured from the mouth of the orb, washing the humble formation away.

"Hey!" Clay shouted.

"How practical is your mud hut?!" Omi sniggered.

"Impressive." Dojo nodded taking a few notes. "Point to Omi."

"Now we just have to clean things up!" Raimundo grinned. He clapped his hands together creating a massive tornado. The force was more destructive then he had originally intended, for as it bee lined for the mud puddle, it unearth the training yard in its path. Mud and rocks went flying every which way, artfully decorated by the torn up grass. Raimundo quickly subdued his attack the moment he lost control. Whistling, Clay surveyed the yard.

"Those Shoku powers of yours are mighty impressive Rai." Said Clay.

"Indeed they are," a weathered voice agreed, "that is why they should be used wisely."

"MASTER FUNG!" The group yelped and turned to see their beloved Master dripping in mud.

"I suppose there is a reasonable explanation for all of this?" He asked, wiping the mud from his face.

"I was trying to prove that water is the superior element-" Omi began, only to deflate under Master Fung's gaze.

"I see," Master Fung nodded, "if that is true, then perhaps I made a mistake. If one element was superior, then clearly you should have trained in separate temples."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to question your judgment." Omi bowed.

"No harm is done, though I can't say the same for the garden." He sighed. "But remember, a chair with one leg is destined to fall."

"How about one with three legs?" Raimundo asked as Kimiko shuffled onto the field. "I don't think Kim's up for another Wu hunt today."

"What, no, I'm fine." She said nasally. "What happened here?"

"Raimundo is right," Master Fung concluded, "you're in no condition to do battle."

"Maybe someone else should stay behind?" Clay suggested.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Kimiko grumped. "I get the picture okay, I look awful." She tugged off her brightly colored wig to reviel a black tangled mess.

"It's not that Kimiko," Omi countered, "we just want you to get your rest."

"Yeah, whatever." Kimiko groaned as she shuffled back into the temple. "I'm going to bed."

~ v ~

Chase Young stalked across what used to be his land. Though stoic, his face definitely did not match the sheer amount of annoyance he felt. His warrior cats loyalty remained with whoever fed them, which at the moment, was Wuya. Otherwise he would have taken care of the witch then and there. However inconvenient, he was determined to make this situation work in his favor..

"Look at that Ying Ying," a snide bean said from over head, "looks like somebody got the boot."

"I have neither the time or patience to deal with you." Chase grimaced, "I suggest you find someone more gullible to pester with your half baked plan.

"You're utter disdain for me is flattering," Hannibal smirked, "considering how highly you think of yourself. 1500 years is a long time to hold a petty grudge."

"Let me make one thing clear," Chase snarled, "my desire to continuously reject your offer has little to do with your scam and more to do with the fact that you simply can't be trusted. Now, if you don't mind, I have real evil to accomplish."

~ v ~

"I'm coming." Kimiko groaned shuffling over to the front gate in a fluffy blue and green bathrobe. The older monks were in the soundproof meditation room and with her friends on another Wu hunt, that left her to answer the door. "Yes?" She asked as she opened the door. When she saw it was Chase Young she scowled. "Omi's not here." She went to slam the door in his face, but was stopped by Chase's foot.

"It seems I have come at a bad time. Regardless I am in need of your assistance."

"Even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you."

"I didn't ask for the Dragon of Water, I asked for assistance."

"Like I'd help you," She pulled out the Star Hanabi and pointed the gem toward him, "you can't just turn your back on everyone and expect people to help you when you mess up."

"There will be no need for that." He chuckled. "A true warrior can tell when they are not wanted." He showed himself out, leaving the Dragon of Fire alone in the hallway. Her friends were who knows where and the local monks probably wouldn't come to check on her. She loathed being sick, especially now. Slowly she made her way back to her room and with a groan flopped onto the bed. She just wished she had the energy to throw together a playlist, anything to cut away at the silence. The quiet isolation reminded her too much of home for her liking.

~ v ~

Chase encroached on the edge of the Land of Nowhere. Steam from the boiling geysers made it difficult to see anything other than a shadow of the surrounding forest. However, he was certain he wasn't alone.

"With the place all to yourself, I expected you to abuse what little power you have." Chase smirked.

"You should be flattered then." Wuya chuckled and the gigantic panther she road peeled away from the hazy horizon into view. "After all, I took the time to greet you in person."

"This is your last chance Wuya," Chase barked, "surrender now and you'll be able to leave with a shred of dignity." Chase narrowly dodged a humongous paw.

"Terrecota Beizi!" Wuya called and flung several boulders to compensate for the rock creature's slowness. With the constant attacks and exposure to the geysers' heat, Chase would be worn down quicker than usual. All Wuya had to do was remain as stationary as possible. That proved a little difficult when the dust settled and there was no sign of Chase. She remained vigilant and soon picked up the sound of someone panting from below.

"You sound a little worn out," Wuya mused, "let me give you a chance to catch your breath." She stomped, and from the belly of the beast shot several large stalagmites. Chase reverted to his lizard form, then used one of the rock formations to climb up to the cat's back. He hurled himself toward the Heylin witch, who easily jumped over him. "Give it up; you can't fight much more in your condition." She evaded another attack and threw a boulder at him. Close combat was too risky when your opponent had claws. "Perhaps, if you beg, I might consider taking you under my wing." A complete bluff on her part, she still needed a few more Wu in order to keep Chase in his place. Didn't Jack still have a few useful ones?

A cawing broke her concentration in battle. Soon she found herself struggling to pull a grey and black falcon from her hair's grip. She shrieked as it took a chunk of her hair in its beak and pulled. With her grip on the lantern looser, Chase easily kicked it away.

"I did not need your assistance in this matter, Hannibal." Chase hissed. He pointed the Shen Gong Wu his cats had filched from the Xiaolin vault during his 'pleasant' visit with the Dragon of Fire. "Kazuzu Atom!" He shouted and hit the lantern with an explosive force.

"NO!" Wuya screamed. The golden lantern split down the middle and the green flame trapped within shot up. For a brief moment the sky line darkened. The panther quickly collapsed without the Heylin magic, leaving Wuya standing atop a pile of rubble. "What have you done!?"

~ v ~

Even from the streets of Tokyo, the back lash from the Sun Chi lantern could be seen.

"Oh no, that's not good." Dojo murmured as he watched the skyline over Tokyo darken. The dragon shivered and crawled down the arm of his cowboy companion.

"What's wrong Dojo?" Omi asked as he set down a pair of sunglasses in the outdoor market place.

"I'm afraid the field trips over kids," Dojo quickly transformed, ushering them to board, "someone just broke the Sun Chi Lantern."

"Are we looking at 1,000 years of darkness?" Raimundo finished paying and jumped aboard the dragon.

"Not quite," Dojo soothed, "but we still need to go back and check with Master Fung. If the Sun Chi Lantern broke with someone's chi still in it, it could be lost forever."

"And the last person to use it was Kimiko!" Omi realized as they quickly headed back to the temple. "WITH MY CHI!"

~ v ~

Wuya stormed past Chase back toward the evil lair. She didn't have the patience to deal with Chase's stoic gloating, reveling over her misery.

"Shen Gong Wu, ruined." She muttered, kicking a bit of rubble as she passed the main hall, "Ancient art, lost for a hundred years, **or longer** if I no finds my scroll." She could hear his calm footsteps as she paced around looking for a pair of scissors.

"And what good do you think that will do?" Chase asked, a powerless being brandishing a pair of scissors was hardly a threat to him.

"I'M GOING TO FIX MY HAIR!" Wuya fumed and promptly locked herself in the bathroom. Chase sighed, today's battle was hardly a substitution for his usual routine. A pity he had to be interrupted by that back stabbing bean.

"It doesn't matter how many 'favors' you do for me," Chase glared up at the spying foul, "my answer is still no." Ying Ying took to flight, chased out of the palace by a flock of his crows.

During his practice, Chase had heard yet another scream of frustration come from the other end of his home. He gritted his teeth, just because she was a guest didn't mean she was allowed to spend hours throwing a tantrum. Eventually he had managed to finish his tai chi without further interruption, yet he couldn't find Wuya in her usual areas. She couldn't possibly still be gushing over herself in the mirror. Scratch that, he knew she could. Still, it was his bathroom, and no inconvenienced house guest was allowed to take it from him. He pounded on the door, even ankle biters deserved fair warning.

"If you are under the impression you own every mirror in my home, you're sorely mistaken."

"I-I'll be out soon!" Wuya answered, causing the dragon lord to furrow his brow. Odd, that wasn't how she usually responded. In the corner of his vision, he could see stray tufts of hair peaking out from underneath the door.

"Open the door." He demanded. Nothing, he heard nothing on the other side. "Wuya!" Now he was going to need a new door. He made quick work of the obstacle mentally filing it as more damage she had caused. The impact had startled her, and quickly she started gathering something from the floor. It was hair, her hair, and she sat, surrounded by piles upon piles of butchered hair. Yet from the looks of it, she still had her large, flowing head of hair.

"It… it keeps growing back," she laughed hollowly, "I tried and tried, but…" She tapered off. "I'll be out; I just need a little time." She couldn't change. No madder how hard she tried she would never be able to change. Suddenly, the youthful face staring back at her didn't seem as enviable. He sat down on the floor next to her and didn't say a word.

~ v ~

The group of monks let out a collective sigh of relief. It had not been Omi's chi that was destroyed with the lantern. Master Fung assured them that there was nothing wrong with the youngest of the group. A small cough alerted them that the Dragon of Fire was again on the move.

"Kimiko, what are you doing up?" Clay asked. She blew her nose into a tissue and waved off his question.

"Where were you guys? Chase Young came by acting all creepy again." Kimiko reported. She was immediately bombarded with questions about her health.

"Did he attack you?" Omi inquired.

"Well… no, he just walked away. Like I said, creepy." She shivered. "So what Wu did you bag? I'm sorry I couldn't make it, I'm really trying to get better."

"We didn't go looking for Wu today." Raimundo confessed.

"I am most befuddled at how you can live in a city as large as Tokyo," Omi added, "the shops are far too crowded to find anything."

"You went to Tokyo without me?" Kimiko waited to be corrected, but the boys didn't object. Disheartened, she made her way back to her room, ignoring the apologizes the group offered.

"Kimiko wait!" Raimundo followed after her. "Kim, you've got the wrong idea."

"No it's fine!" Kimiko growled. "Don't mind me, I just happened to get sick going after the Wu, but I suppose vacation time is for closers."

"Kim, you need to calm down, you're not at your best."

"Don't treat me like a little kid!" Kimiko tried to shout, but her voice was starting to grow hoarse. "So what if I'm not at my best. I stayed out of the way, so why does it matter? I'll get better eventually, so stop~" She started a fit of coughing.

"Woah, hey! We didn't ask you to stay out of the way." Raimundo objected as he helped her to a sitting position in the airy hall. "Why would we ever do that?"

"You~ You didn't~ have to~ I got the message." Kimiko frowned.

"The only message you were supposed to get was that we were worried about you, and it is impossible to find anything in Tokyo without you." He set down a plain brown box with green Japanese kana between them.

"Is that?"

"Mochi, from that small shop you kept bragging about." Raimundo supplied. "I know being sick sucks, but we figured this might cheer you up a bit. It's mango." Kimiko let out a raspy laugh.

"Gosh I'm such an idiot, I let that stupid-" She coughed again.

"Don't worry about it." Raimundo chuckled. "You'll be fine." Hesitantly she opened the box, to find pale orange spheres nestled between paper wrappers. She plucked one from the box, as did he.

"Hey, I thought these were for me." She grinned.

"What? I wanted to find out what was so great about the whole wrapping ice cream in stuff." Raimundo defended as he popped one in his mouth.

"You're gonna' to get sick." Kimiko scolded.

"Maybe, maybe not." Raimundo shrugged.

**AN: A big thanks go to my young sibling, who looked this over for me, hopefully this is typo free. I tried to keep the flavor of the original show while at the same time incorporating my ideas. I feel that being eternally young isn't something that you can just simply accept. Like with all things, some sacrifice is involved, and not necessarily in the way we expect it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
